capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Spawn: In the Demon's Hand
Spawn: In the Demon's Hand is a licensed action-adventure game developed and published by Capcom for arcades and the Dreamcast, released on February 1, 2000 in North America. It is based on the Spawn comic book series created by Todd McFarlane and produced by Image Comics. The game was highly praised by critics though it was critized for camera and AI problems. A port was planned for the PS2 as a launch title, but it was later canceled. Gameplay Story Al Simmons was a military operative who was murdered by his superior, Jason Wynn, and sent to Hell for his previous work as an assassin. Five years after his death, Simmons makes a deal with the demon Malebolgia to resurrect him from death as a hellspawn so that he could see his wife, Wanda, again. However, he soon finds out that his wife, in the five years that he was dead, had married his best friend, Terry Fitzgerald. Credits Dreamcast Version Staff : Director : The committees of 18 Visual Effects Design: Haruo Murata : CG Design Main Design: Ma Modelling Design: Kouki Kita, Akito Mogi, Kazunori Nakanishi Motion Design: Hisashi Kanie Background Design: Souji Takamori, Atsushi Mishima High Quality Modeling & Special Effects Design: Masaki Tanaka : Music Design Music Compose: Yuki Iwai, Anarchy-Takapon, Isao Abe Sound Effects: Hiroaki Kondo Mastering: Kazuya Takimoto Sound Promotion: Yoshinori Ono Opening Song : It Up * Lyrics by: Michael Foster * Music by: Yuki Iwai * Adapted by: James Yauk * Performed by: Crank Shaft * Michael Foster - Vocals * James Yauk - Guitar * Rob Stiteler - Drums * Rafael Moreira - Bass & Guitar Solo Ending Song : is Torn : Crank Shaft : Voice Spawn, Dark Ages Spawn, Brimstone: Maurice Dean Wint Malebolgia, Admonisher, Overtkill, Curse: Tony Daniels Sam: Rob Cowan Twitch: Don Dickinson Jessica-P: Erin McMurtry Violator: Shawn Sullivan Cogliostro: Philip Shepherd Redeemer: Alec McClure Clown: John Stocker Tiffany: Alyson Court Grace: Sadie Leblanc : Software Program Main Program: Morimichi Suzuki Game Program: Yuichi Ueda Player Program: Nobushige Takaki Stage Program: Satoshi Ito Special Effects Program: Masaru Kanai 3D System Program: Kazunobu Takamatsu Movie Design: Masaki Tanaka, Hiroyuki Irie, Takahiro Mizutani Special Thanks: Shinichi Ueyama, Takashi Syono, Takeshi Tezuka, Sheila Egger, Carmen Bryant, Deborah Marvin, Hidetoshi Ishizawa, Takeshi Taniguchi, Mikio Ueda, Nate Williams, Takuya Shiraiwa, Katsuya Akitomo, Takaki Fukushima, Erik Suzuki, Manabu Takemura, Su Chol Lee, Oni-Suzuki, Nuki & Jyo, Mitsuaki Araki, Hiroshi Nakaya, Shinichiro Komizu, Tsutomo Ikai, Takashi Fujimoto, Naoko Haruki, and All Capcom Staff Test Play: Hiroshi Motoyama, Masahiro Ikegawa, Kouji Fujii, Toshiko Naohara, Youko Fujikawa, Takaya Esaka, Tomoyuki Okabe, Hirokazu Kamada, Yoshihiro Saitou, Yoshito Tanaka, Yousuke Chibatou, Takamichi Ohta, Takashi Nishikawa, Hirokazu Hidezima, Sanae Wakahara, Shingo Iwai, Atsushi Ohta, Tomoki Matsui, Tatsuya Yoshida, Teruyuki Aoki, Masaru Iwao, Shintarou Kawahara, Hisashi Kitou, Keiichirou Satou, Sachiko Suzuki, Katsuo Tsukahara, Yasuo Hirota, Takashi Asano, Shinya Mori, Takashi Nakashima, Manami Nagao, Keiko Satou, Takamichi Nunome, Teruhiko Mizutani, Yuichi Tanimoto, Kenji Ishihara, Naoto Yamamoto, Yayoi Nomura, Tomonao Watanabe, Yusuke Sakidara, Sakumu Ikawa, nosetake, Kazumitsu Nakae, Shoji Araki, Atsushi Kaitani, Masatoshi Inuino, Terumasa Iwaki, Kouki Mori, Minako Murakami, Naoto Okazaki, Yuichi Tomita, Tatsuya Yanagisawa JEA: Richard Privman, Yumiko Miyano Tokyo Marui Producer: Kenji Kataoka General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto : Todd McFarlane Entertainment Executive Producers: Terry Fitzgerald, T. McFarlane Presented by: Capcom Gallery Box Art Image:SpawnDemonsHandJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:SpawnDHBox.png|''U.S.'' External Links *Official English site (archive) *Official Japanese site (archive) *Wikipedia article *''Spawn'' wikia article *Sega Retro article Category:Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Comics-based Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Horror-themed Games Category:Action Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:2000 video games